worldvaultfandomcom-20200214-history
Insanity
Insanity is the creator of this page and is asking you to please not edit the page, as the coding might mess up. If you see a typo, please let me know. Background Music is Farther Away (piano cover), a theme from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness and Sky and To a New Life, a remix of Run Away/Fugitives from Pokemon Red/Blue Rescue Team }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(90deg, #B8B8B8, #5C5C5C, #2E2E2E); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background Information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Deity of | Fire, mythical creatures, and the vulnerable |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Symbols | A bonfire, a phoenix reincarnating from the ashes, a pen, and two wings spread |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers | Pyrokinesis, vitakinesis, audiokinesis, pyromancy, shapeshifting, regenerative healing factor, heightened strength and agility, and the ability to gain the strengths and powers of a mythical creature |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Quirkiness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Fire |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Gray |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Phoenix |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Songs | Nobody's Home, I am Not a Robot, Words Fail |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Domain | Tihthur |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapon | Hooked sword |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(90deg, #B8B8B8, #5C5C5C, #2E2E2E); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Character Information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Followers | Angelika, among others |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Family | None, though Necro is her adopted mom |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Orientation | Bisexual |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | The rest of the deities (except for a few) among others |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Her not friends |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Fire, writing, drawing, making music, laughing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Spiders, large crowds, having to say a speech, being bossed around, etc. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Crush | None |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "I don't want to leave . . . I want to stay longer . . . with my invaluable, irreplaceable friend." |} |} Appearances As a note, if it says Appearance, it's a human shape, and if it says Form, it's an animal shape. Also, sometimes she may appear with extra body parts in any of this appearances, such as wings, a tail, and horns, though not limited to those. Main Appearance Insanity was originally a statue carved out of diorite, which explains many of her main appearance's features. Insanity has very light gray skin with patches of gray on her arms, cheeks, legs, back, and the tops of her feet, representing the markings on diorite. She wears a v-neck sleeveless gray crop top accompanied by fingerless near-black silk gloves that go nearly all the way up to her shoulders. She wears loose fitting dark gray pants that hang a short distance past the knees, and black boots that reach up halfway to her knees. Three strangely patterned white feathers are tucked behind her right ear. Incognito Appearance Insanity, when going undercover, is very sneaky. She wears a dark blue blouse with the cloth removed from the ends of her shoulders, accompanied by short sleeves. She wears a short blue patterned frilly skirt with flower patterns on the ends, along with white tights and high brown boots with heels; the heels are actually storage spaces that can be taken on and off of the boot. Along with all of this, her hands are covered by blue and gray knit fingerless gloves. Along with this is a dark blue and dark gray knit scarf that wraps around her head twice, and it covers her mouth and ears. She wears her orange-brown hair in a messy braid with a blue headband and a swoop of hair protruding from underneath the headband and over her forehead. She has a few blemishes on her face, along with acne scars, and she might carry around a galaxy-themed school backpack. Sometimes, she wears shades and may wear her dark blue coat. Fancy Appearance Insanity actually does have a sense of fashion when it comes to dressing up for nice events. She usually wears a dress, with the torso being a comfortable sleeveless jean jacket (with buttons!) and a brown cord tied around the waist. The white lace skirt poofs out a bit and reaches to her knees. She wears the same brown boots and white tights that you see in her incognito appearance, and a wreath of Morning Glories circles her head. Her hair from her regular appearance is braided messily, and she wears a dark gray cloth bag with a dark gray leather strap hanging it from her shoulder. She wears iron cuffs that circle the entirety of her forearms. Formidable Appearance When Insanity doesn't feel like being nice anymore or it's a bad day in the creative industry or she woke up on the wrong side of the bed, she resorts to this look. She has freakishly green skin with inky black hair done in another messy braid. She has hooked painted black nails and a mess of scars covering her face and arms. Her eyes are bright purple, with all of the humor sucked out of them. Huge black, leathery wings unfold from her back. She is quite tall and thin, though very visibly muscular, and a tattoo of a green and black dragon snakes from the edge of her right cheek, down her spine, around her left leg, and ends on her left foot. Her veins are sickly green, though not any more or less visible than a regular human's. On her face is black lipstick, mascara, and eyeshadow. She wears a black tank-top and gray athletic shorts, giving full view of the tattoo. She wears the same iron cuffs from her formal appearance, though new ones circle her upperarms and around her knees. She wears no shoes. Also, when she concentrates, her muscles bulge and the tattoo comes to life and leaves her body. It can be controlled by her, but it shares the same life force, so if it is damaged, she gets damaged; if she is weak, the dragon is weakened. Dragon Form Insanity isn't always dressing up like a human. She often takes a dragon form, either for fast transport or to even out fighting. When a dragon, she is huge. Like, ginormous. Her main color is stonewash blue, and she has gray spikes with a silver sheen sprouting out of her spine. Her talons and horns have the same effect. Her tail is long, and thins out more toward the end. Her scales are impenetrable, and her underbelly is white, as well as her wing membranes. Her horns are long and curving, and her wings are huge and leathery. When in dragon form, Insanity's eyes are bright green. She has black speckles underneath her wings, and white spots that form starry bracelets around her forearms, as well as the tip of her tail. Phoenix Form Since a phoenix is basically Insanity's patron animal, naturally she usually appears as one in temples and art. She is around 3 meters high, with a wingspan of 9 meters. She is mostly smoky red, with an underbelly of flaming orange, and her wing-feathers have a heavy gradient effect, sprouting from dark red to light flaxen. Long head-feathers sprout from the edges of her skull, and a sharp flaxen beak curves out of her face. How much she looks on fire varies on her mood; when angry or stressed, she looks like magma, but when sad, all of the fire (figuratively and symbolically) leaves her body. Animal Forms Since Insanity can shift into any animal she freaking pleases and can't remember a specific appearance for a specific animal (except for her dragon and phoenix forms), any animal she turns into is usually gray with dark gray spots, and her eyes are brown. If there are appendages/self defense mechanisms other than legs, head, and tail, it is light gray. Personality Insanity, overall, is very hard to explain. 'Quirky' is probably the best word you can use to describe her, 'loud' being another. Indeed, Insanity is really ridiculously loud and I am sorry if you set her as your alarm clock. She has a resonating voice that turns heads that yell "SHUT UP!" at her. She is also loud when it comes to standing up for what she believes in, even if it means breaking the rules. She likes to talk to others and is quite social, though she cowers around those who might make fun of her (unless she's not afraid of them, then she's all "LOL NOPE" and beats you with a prehistory textbook, much to Necro's dismay). She gets nervous easily when placed in situations where she is judged, and she doesn't accept compliments easily. Because she is so modest, sometimes she fails to realize how many talents she has, which is a whole freaking lot. Underneath all that is a pile of self-doubt, most of which is caused by other's opinions. Trying to hide it, she may smack other people down, even her friends, though she hates seeing them truly upset with her and dislikes how resorting to being mean is how she deals with her problems. She is really snarky because of that, but tries not to be judgmental, although she is good at critiques. She doesn't really take critiques very well, though she is training herself to respond with positivity. She tries to remain optimistic in most situations and see the bright side of things, and because of this, many of her failures have turned into improvements. She is quite sensitive, but refuses to cry in the face of danger I MEAN judgey people. Even though harsh comments sting her, she laughs it off. Before the event that changed her life, she was trying to prove everything to everyone and be the perfect little angel, but when she realized that that ''would never be happening any time soon, she decided to quit the act altogether and create a new life for herself. Done trying to be a puppet, this made her more independent and she became used to doing things solo and correcting her own mistakes. When someone does something wrong to her, if she doesn't like them she will rant in their faces or cast a spell on them, and if she does like them, she sends them in time-out. She enjoys making people laugh, but prefers it not on the account of her own embarrassment. She is very observant and loves to hang out in nature and protect it with her life, because she believes that anything living deserves to grow. She also loves nature because it recharges her creative batteries. Her life revolves around writing, making art, creating things with her hands, music, and being plain creative in general, though she decided that fire, mythical creatures, and the vulnerable would become her symbols because they "mattered more than her personal happiness". She will do nice things for others, even at the risk of true happiness, which is something she has wanted to achieve her entire life, but says that others deserved to grow as much as she did. Abilities Powers '''Pyrokinesis and pyromancy:' Insanity, being the deity of fire, is very fire-based. Duh. She can manipulate fire to her will, called pyrokinsesis. She uses this skill in either battle or glassworking, as she prefers natural fire over electronic fire. This is why her castle does not have electronic heating or air-conditioning. I am sorry for your loss. Insanity tries to use nature in place of man-made items, so she will sit by a bonfire and write in a notebook rather than curl up by the radiator and type on a computer (says Insanity as she is curled up by the radiator and typing on a computer). She also has pyromancy, a way of foretelling the future through fire. And no, this is not the reason as to why she stares into the fire in her room on Thursdays. Nothing limits her use of fire, as she is a fire goddess and rules over it. Vitakinesis and the regenerative healing factor: Because of her natural need to help others before herself, she gained the power of vitakinesis over time, so that she was able to excrete her own life force into the body of another to save them. She possesses the regenerative healing factor, so she is able to nurse herself back from the edge quickly. When using vitakinesis, she cannot make others divine through it, nor manipulate mental health, nor block the healing of another person. With vitakinesis, she can also make people recover from illnesses and make them feel better, feelings wise. She is not able to use vitakinesis on herself. Also, she can heal plants as well. Audiokinesis: Because of her work in music, she gained audiokinesis, the ability to manipulate sound waves and music. She took an oath to never cause harm to another living thing through sound waves, however, but she does like playing with audiokinesis when alone. Shapeshifting and gaining abilities: Insanity is able to shapeshift, but dislikes doing it constantly because it drains her. She also has the ability to gain the strengths and powers of a mythical creature. When she doesn't feel like shapeshifting (it takes massive concentration for her to focus clearly on the form, otherwise her mind drifts away and she becomes misshapen in form, and it takes a good minute to full shift) she can access the powers of a mythical creature as well as its strengths. Powers are natural defense mechanisms to her, and strengths are heightened capabilities. Say a phoenix, for example; it can reincarnate, a power, and it is very agile, a strength. She also has heightened strength and agility. Art AKA where Insanity gives you art tips. Insanity used to be terrible at art, and you'd better believe it. She dislikes the use of magic to make abilities grow stronger, believing that naturally exploring who you are is better. She went through major style changes until finally she felt like she finally understood art (though her painting could use a lil work). Drawing She mainly likes to draw, beginning with a 5H pencil and sketching the outline, then going over it with a 2H pencil, and finally with a 0.5 Micron pen as final outline. She may transfer it to a digital program to transform as digital art, or continue with varied supplies. She currently has brush markers, chalk pastels, oil pastels, colored pencils (with bark), acrylic paints, watercolors, crayons, and water-based markers. Acrylic Painting She has a few different brushes, the big ones for backgrounds and small ones for details. When using acrylic paint, she prefers using paper meant for acrylic, but will work with anything. She sketches out a design first and then paints the parts needing the most of one color, and fills in the rest with less needed colors. She suggests using only one color once for big things so that you don't need to wash your brush every second, and only put paint on the tip to create smooth lines. Don't use gobs of paint for details, and start thinly. When it is dried, you may want to outline in Sharpie and create additional effects with different supplies. Watercolor Painting Insanity loves watercolors. They can be used for different things, and different materials affect the watercolor in different ways. Wet on wet can lead to gradient, which she loves, and it is an effective technique for blending colors. Wet on dry is a little weirder to her, although it can make cool patterns. When the paper is wet, she likes to use salt, which makes crystalline patterns, and plastic wrap. The plastic wrap is applies on the wet paper, and when dry, you lift it off, and voila! utter beauty. When crayon is laid down before watercolor, it also has a nice effect. Insanity also loves watercolor pencils, which can be used two ways. You can either color first and then apply water, or you can dip the pencil in the water to draw. She suggests not to dip the pencil too much, as that makes sharpening harder. Oil pastels can be used in place of the crayon, and she likes to mix and match effects. Also, sometimes she dips Q-tips in the watercolor paints and adds spots. She typically starts with a pencil outline, then uses the main color. When the main color dries, she adds the secondary color and other things. When that is dry, she does a background. She might splash extra water on top for the effects displayed above, and she outlines with a Sharpie when done. Pastels and Markers Insanity usually only uses pastels for backgrounds, but nothing limits her! When using pastels, she tries to blend and mix colors and effects. When using water-based markers she might splash it with water for a cool look. Insanity enjoys the one-marker challenge as well as painting nonchalant bisexual color backgrounds for herself. Music Insanity plays the viola and mainly reads Alto Clef. Since quitting piano, she has forgotten how to read Treble and Bass, but she likes to play a few tunes on the piano now and then. She appreciates drums as they add a beat, as well as xylophones. She also likes to compose music and listen to it, but especially video-game music, as it helps her concentrate on all of the hecking things she does every single day. She finds that Kingdom Hearts music as well as Pokemon Mystery Dungeon music helps her, as they produce many sad songs for sad scenes. She does like to play video-game songs on her viola, thanks for asking. All in all, hide your instruments, as Insanity will steal them and use them for herself. Writing Insanity thinks she's pretty good at this but she's modest. She enjoys writing, because it gets her anger and creativity out. If she was a human she would have a job in fiction writing and drawing pictures to go along with it. She loves to write fantasy, and fleshing out descriptions and details is something she likes. Also, putting sad scenes into words. That's her best thing. Here's a preview of some writing ---- “KAI!” Beckett screamed. Kai grunted, her legs buckling beneath her every time she tried to stand up. Her usually moist body felt sucked of all liquid, and her throat was parched and burning. She raised her eyes to see the Luxray tribe slowly approaching Beckett, and he looked as helpless as Azurill had when he was kidnapped. She blinked slowly, feeling ready to give in like her body had. Sleeping is . . . so much easier . . . than facing pain. I could just . . . get a little sleep . . . since I'm so tired . . . Kai looked back up at Beckett. A Luxio raised a paw and smacked him into the arms of another furious Pokemon. She growled and blinked one more time, slower than the first. NO! Kai whipped her bag around and drew from it an Iron Thorn. Throwing with deadly accuracy, it plunked into the middle of Luxray’s forehead. He whipped around to face her and growled. “Again, eh?” he snarled. “Reviver seed,” she said, winking. He roared in fury, charging her, as she scrambled to hurl as many Iron Thorns as she could at him. She dropped the Thorns and the Luxray smirked, and deep in her core, she began to build up more and more water. Slowly, she closed her eyes, and when she opened them, Luxray was in her face. “Most we find are easy to beat,” he growled. “We’re intimidating enough. But here, two little Pokemon run in and claim something of yours is here.” “Actually, no,” Kai informed him. “We’re retrieving a lost item. As we told you before, we’re an explor-” The other Pokemon roared in rage. “INTRUDERS MUST BE PUNISHED!” Then Kai unleashed her power. High-pressure water blasted into Luxray’s face and he was pushed back several feet, and she approached him until her Water Gun ran out. He furiously shook water out of his eyes, and she charged him, slapping him with mud spewing out of her fists. Luxray fell. Kai looked up. All of the Luxios looked at her, and Beckett looked . . . afraid. No time to wonder, she thought, a determined look on her face as she spewed more water from her mouth into a Luxio. Beckett shook his head and fire swarmed his body, and he knocked into the same Luxio that she was fighting. Other Creativity Skills When it comes to other kinds of art such as metals, clay, and wood, she is good, but needs instructions. However, she does like to make tools to spear haters. I mean, what? I didn't say anything. History A long time ago, a man carved a diorite statue of a girl. It was given as tribute to the goddess Necromancer. Necromancer decided to animate her, as who knows what goes through that child's mind, and Insanity became a living, breathing human. She had the main appearance of Insanity today, but she didn't radiate the same aura. Necro placed divine power in Insanity and she joined the deities as goddess of fire, mythical creatures, and the vulnerable. 100 years later, Insanity felt different. She felt that the other deities were shunning her for being a statue first instead of flesh and bone the moment she was born. She grew angry, furious that no one was accepting her for who she was. One night, she disappeared, taking the appearance of her formidable self, and met Ekalt, the evil griffin king who had placed a spell on her to feel that way. Insanity gathered her army of creatures that lived on Tihthur and led them, alongside the griffin army, to destroy Forengard, with Ekalt controlling her like a puppet. They nearly did it, but Necromancer undid the spell. Angry, she turned on Ekalt, who wasn't even in the battle. His plan was to destroy the deities from the inside, and Insanity only felt like they were shunning her because of the spell, even though they weren't. So furious, she cursed Ekalt to never sleep and get chased by all of his nightmares, and being immortal, it was worse for him. Still, it didn't stop the shame she was feeling. After a few weeks of awkwardness around all of the other deities, Insanity fled deep within the caverns of Tihthur. Insanity sunk deeper and deeper into self-doubt and depression. In the caverns of Tihthur, to keep busy, she began to build an underground palace, sculpted out of rock. Necromancer, who was on a hunt for fossils at the time, heard that Insanity might have been underneath her planet, and partially because she cared about her adopted daughter and partially because she wanted fossils, went looking. She stumbled upon the underground castle and found Insanity in the center, tending to the gardens. Necromancer convinced her to join society again, and Insanity agreed, truly hoping she had a second chance. She came up to the surface and everyone rejoiced because their fires were pitiful, mythical creatures sad, and the vulnerable treated worse and worse. Although most were still wary, she truly did feel bad, not only because she hurt Forengard but because she was in hiding for 150 years. After time healed itself, Insanity became a symbol of peace and kindness once more, but many are still wary of her and keep their distance, just in case. Tihthur Tihthur is a small, sunny world. It has three oceans, the Pala Ocean, the Exu Ocean, and the Woyes Ocean, the Pala being the largest, Exu the smallest (and the only freshwater ocean), and Woyes being the saltiest. There are four continents, Aliiya, Jurtu, Questa, and Oenzek. Insanity’s castle, nicknamed The Castle in the Light, is a marble, metal, and stone castle whose spires reach to the clouds; it is bathed in warmth and light. It is at the northern tip of Questa and sits on a mountain, with steps that go from the nearest city, Hiikos, all the way up the mountain. There are four temples surrounding the castle. The Western Temple is dedicated to fire and the hope that the worshipper will be able to keep the family together. The Eastern Temple is for for mythical creatures, and the Northern Temple is for the vulnerable, the ones in debt, the homeless, and those who don’t want anything bad to happen to them. The fourth, the Southern Temple, is the most important temple. It is for all of the deities, and you have to walk through the Southern Temple in order to go into the castle. You also have to bring a sacrifice to the gods, and this temple is the tallest. Relationships Necromancer- Bengal- Hurricane- Tecuani- Insanity hates Tecuani. Absolutely despises him. She has no idea what Lithii sees in him. More seriously, she doesn't like the fact that he picks on others just because he's feeling down. She is impressed by his power, but still doesn't like him. Lithii- Ekalt- Astrid- Insanity is disappointed in Astrid. She originally felt bad for her kid since she was just a spell gone wrong, but lost that sense of regret ever since Astrid took it upon her self to be "The Queen of All B****ery." Even though on her worse days she is disappointed in herself for not being there for her daughter, she knows that Astrid didn't have to take that path and leave of trail of miserable potential sweethearts behind. Overall, Astrid is one of those mistakes that Insanity does not like to write/draw/talk about. Trivia/Micellaneous *Insanity has a very large irrational fear of spiders, which explains why Questa has no spiders and a high increase in dragonflies. She doesn't hate Cleaver, simply because she's the Insect Queen. *Insanity enjoys dairy to the max; cheese, milk, yogurt, cottage cheese, cream cheese, ice cream, and butter. This explains why she has a field of purple cows somewhere to the left of the Eastern Temple. *Insanity's favorite color of the rainbow is green, though she does like a lot of shades of green, as well as gray and silver. *Insanity's favorite season is spring and her favorite month is April *Insanity loves extreme weather, unless it's a heat/cold wave. She doesn't appreciate those, and does not like natural disasters. Her favorite weather is rain. *According to other deities, Insanity's back is tense. Thus, she likes massages. *She keeps lots of stuffed animals in her room. And no, she doesn't sacrifice them on Thursday *Thursday is the day when Insanity locks herself in her room and stares into the fire eating tacos. *When Insanity sits in fire, she can feel the tributes people give to her, "burning against her skin," as she once stated. Theme Songs 'Nobody's Home-' The lyrics "I couldn't tell you why she felt that way," refers to how Insanity felt rejected by the other deities. In the same verse, the lyrics "I just watched her make the same mistakes again" is referring to how she hid after making a mistake instead of brushing it off (although in her defense, they were really humiliating and big ones). The second verse is a continuation of the last part- "What's wrong, what's wrong now. Too many, too many problems. Don't know where she belongs," is talking about how she had so many problems and felt like she had too many to fit in. The third verse's lyrics, "She wants to go home, but nobody's home. That's where she lies, broken inside," refers to how she wanted to go back into the real world but was afraid of what they would say after she went into hiding. "Open your eyes and look outside. Find the reasons why. You've been rejected and now you can't find what you left behind," is talking about how she ran away because of other people's opinions and she didn't know what she was missing. "Her feelings she hides," is talking about how she hid how she felt about how the other deities rejected her. "Her dreams she can't find," is referring to how she couldn't find any of the things that motivated her before. "She's losing her mind. She's falling behind," talks about how she was losing her mind staying out in the real world with everyone after her huge mistake, and how she fell behind while she was there, causing her to run into the caves. "She can't find her place. She's losing her faith," are the lyrics that refer to her not knowing where her place was after attacking the rest of the deities, and she was losing her faith in herself. "She's falling from grace. She's all over the place," talks about how she was less than perfect. 'I Am Not a Robot-' The line "You've been acting awful tough lately," is referring to how she was trying to cover up her shame after attacking the rest of the deities. "But inside, you're just a little baby," is talking about her guilt. "It's okay to say you've got a weak spot. You don't always have to be on top," is referring to how she didn't have to act like she had to impress everyone. "Better to be hated than loved for what you're not," is what she realized in hiding; she was trying to act like the best in front of everyone, the perfect little angel, hence the words "loved for what you're not", but once she attacked the rest of the deities, she realized that they hated her for what she really was, and that felt better than lying about who she was. The second and third verses are about her not being a flawless person and how she makes mistakes. "You've been hanging with the unloved kids who you never really liked and you never trusted," is about how she was being mind-controlled and was around a lot of bad people. The lyric "Just open up and sing," is what she didn't do and how she regretted that. The lines "Can you teach me how to feel real? Can you turn my power on?" is referring to how Insanity wanted Necromancer to make her feel again, thus forcing her out into the real world. 'Words Fail-' "I never meant to make it such a mess. I never thought that it would go this far. So I just stand here sorry, searching for something to say. Words fail- there's nothing I can say," is referring to how she didn't mean to take her feelings so out of hand, and to get mind-controlled, and she couldn't even say anything to stand up for herself. She was so hurt that she finally ran away. "I guess I thought I could be part of this," is talking about how she thought she could be a deity like all the others, but she didn't fit in. "I never had the dad who stuck it out. No mom who just was there," is talking about how she didn't have any family like everyone else and she felt so alone (COUGHCOUGHNECROCOUGHCOUGH) "Nothing can make sense of all these things I've done," is referring to how she couldn't even face how she did so many things wrong. "Sometimes, you see everything you wanted, and sometimes, you see everything you wish you had. You want to believe it's true, so you make it true, and you think maybe everybody wants it too," refers to how she wanted so badly to be like everyone else, and she tried to make it true, and everybody wanted to make her just like them, but that wasn't who she was. "This was just a sad invention," is talking about how she invented herself to make others like her, continuing on to the line "But we were happy." "I guess I wanted to believe, 'cause if I just believe then I don't have to see what's really there," refers to how she wanted to believe she was perfect, although she wasn't. "No, I'd rather pretend I'm something better than these broken parts. Pretend I'm something other than this mess that I am, 'cause then I don't have to look at it, and no one gets to look at it," is talking about how she was so broken and she wanted to pretend she was something better than that, and no one could see how horrible she really was. "I've learned to slam on the brake before I even turn the key," refers to how she learned to stop herself before even starting to make a mistake. "I never let them see the worst of me," is talking about how she never let anyone see what a mess she really was. "What if everyone saw? What if everyone knew? Would they like what they saw? Or would they hate it too?" refers to how she was questioning herself on letting them see who she really was. "Will I just keep on running away from what's true?" is like she's daring herself to keep running and to never achieve true happiness, or to show everyone who she truly was. "All I ever do is run. So how do I step into the sun?" is referring to how Insanity ran away, and was about to step back into the real world, and to face her problems head-on instead of running away like she always did. Gallery 18aebfdd-89c2-44c5-b2b9-a92921dcc197.png|-Insanity 4502898e-388c-4778-be34-69eac69b68db_kindlephoto-2682100.png|Fire symbol Category:GGaD